Streaming of live video feeds of events is very popular in current scenario due to advancements in networking and digitization of data. Numerous cameras are used to provide users better clarity and different views of an event. For example, in a live sports event, users will have affiliation to particular team, players, view, incidents, etc. Although, the present systems provide information about individual players, teams and better views of important incidents of an event, options from user perspective are not covered by the systems broadcasting the event. Users may require live video feeds focussing a particular player of choice, particular view, particular incident of the event etc. In absence of the said features, users may lack interest to watch the event. The present systems do not consider user preferences for streaming the live video feeds. Modern technology in the field of image processing has enabled broadcasting of the events with different views, but such streaming results in additional time delays due to complex computation and post processing of the live video feeds. Also, image processing systems may fail to identify subjects at long distances. Further, large computing infrastructure may be in need to perform fast and accurate image processing. Thus, such systems may incur additional costs and also does not provide users personalized benefits.